


To The Sky and What Falls

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Ficlet, Gender Issues, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they knew each other, they knew. The smell never lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Sky and What Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein. They are the property of Universal Pictures, Justin Lin, Rob Cohen, and Gary S. Thompson. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.
> 
> A/N: This is my first and probably only attempt at writing the A/B/O trope. Vague spoilers for most of the movies inside. Also, this little universe in non-specific. Let's just say it's after they've gotten their freedom and have a place to call home. 
> 
> Title from Beyoncè featuring Frank Ocean, [" Superpower"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/%22%20Superpower%22.)
> 
>  
> 
> _And just like you I can't be scared_  
>  And just like you I hope I'm spared  
> But it's tough love  
> I know you feel it in the air  
> Even the babies know it's there  
> Tough love  
> (Super power)  
> The laws of the world tell us what goes sky  
> And what falls  
> It's a super power  
> (Super power)  
> The laws of the world never stopped us once  
> Cause together we got plenty super power

A second ago, Brian had said, “We can’t do this. Not again, Dom,” as his lips met Dom’s.

Then Dom pulled back just a fraction and bit at the corner of Brian’s mouth, sucking out the sting of a hard kiss on the bold vermillion border. “Too late now,” he answered, voice sounding thick and heavy like an ancient boiler. “Gotta let it ride.”

Even when alone, they had to be quick. The urgency of what they were doing—noses buried in scent glands, lips and tongues absorbing the sacred flavors of skin and sweat, the spicy taste of pheromones being swallowed and crashing into the rebellious tide of hormones in the blood—existed from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

Brian was worked up, swallowing gulps of air like he was soon to be starved again. “Dom. Dom. Dom…” he repeated like a curse and prayer. Said Dom’s name with a desperate reverence, like being with Dom was everything and all things that had ever mattered.

Dom surged against him, his gargantuan thigh hinging Brian’s legs apart to ride the wave that their scents commanded. Brian was hard, cock straining in his jeans to brush Dom’s which rocked back despite the stubborn wall of denim between them.

There was no submission here as they stood against the bedroom wall. No ounce of give as Brian’s fingers dug into the hills of Dom’s shoulders and furrowed deep into the muscle. Brian’s mouth was just as daring as he’d always been; alternating between hot sweeps of his tongue and lips and the cold stroke of drying sweat as he painted Dom in shades of his scent. His lips drew the boundaries and the tip of his nose wet and gleaming filled in the space, leaving his mark on Dom’s flesh.

Dom held Brian up, hands scooping under the crest of his hips to dig into the hard cords of his ass. Lifting higher and wider to spread Brian’s long legs so that they could braid about his body tighter. He kept his focus on the tender swollen gland at the junction of the Brian’s neck and jaw. Dom worked it with his teeth—nibbling and scraping the skin, making it redder and hot, drawing the angry blood to the surface, scorching a forever mark into Brian’s skin, and with his tongue—lapping up the flavors and chemicals that were Brian to his core: hot, cold, bold, sweet, and effervescent. And first savoring then absorbing them into himself, with a primal understanding of _mine._

As they built a rhythm where their blood sang loud in their ears and their eyes burned into each other with fires bursting out of irises of blue and brown, they sank into each other. Without clothes or reservations, just skin on skin, and bodies straining to join and make loops towards infinity.

Between car rides and kisses, an eternity existed between each blink. Joined, they shared old memories. Watched their beginnings play out like streaks of water on glass: the gleaming black chassis of the Charger twirled through the air with the impossible dexterity of ribbon. Slicing through the air for a span of tortuous seconds that drifted past Brian’s eyes like a cyclone of metal.

The staccato of his heart sprinted up from his chest to his throat, radiating out to every pore and beyond racing to catch the same thread. _Mate. Mate. Mate._

Before they knew each other, they knew. The smell never lied. When their eyes slide together like the sun and moon under the colossal pull of scent and a million reasons to run away, both wonder if they ever had a chance at being anything other than cursed and blessed and utterly fated for each other.

Dom told him once over shrimp and beer and the natural drunkenness that came from pheromones bristling for release that his dad said making mates hurt. And Brian smiled then, taking Dom in with his dark shades hiding his eyes and the sun setting behind him and felt the sprouting of the bond so acutely, that he could close his eyes and just as easily have been drowning.

When Dom rubbed his come into Brian’s skin, it was a relief and a slap. Instinct still told Brian to push him away and fight. But the scent spoke in gentle waves and said, “Mine. Mine. Mine so fucking...” The urge to fight was muted when Dom sank down to his knees, mouth moving slow then faster until he drank Brian down, making Brian’s scent his own.

This was a violation of the old laws. The progress of modern years and tales from ancient history didn’t offer much comfort in the face of disgusted looks and the visceral roiling of being on the minority side of nature.

Two alphas together was as unnatural as soft edges on a knife. But they couldn’t stop because this was their fate. Scent didn’t lie; no matter how much one desired it to.

Dom was an alpha. Brian was an alpha. Together, they were mates and always destined to be.

When the claim had finished settling and the bond was reaffirmed, Brian and Dom shared a look that vacillated between shame and satisfaction. Anyone with a nose could smell their statuses as alphas, how their scents were so jumbled, there was no differentiating between where one started and the other ended. They could wash the evidence away, roll around in gasoline and oil, make the world burn in their wake, but there would be no hiding, not that they ever could.

They landed too hard in the soft bed that Dom called his. Arms and legs tangling together like vines up a wall before they fell asleep, infinitely vulnerable and protected, but together. Brian had only slept over in the house once, maybe twice, but it smelled like Dom, so it was all the home he needed.

This was their life. A life of difference, with no children; but a bond, yes. But missing the parts that would make their bond sacred as all others. The scriptures said, though they weren’t much for laws—old or new—that the genders and scents were designed to make two souls blend into one, always shifting towards an eternal balance.

They were men who rode wild and rough roads. Always set to be on the outside, moving faster and farther than normal allowed. They were mated: marked and marker in equal turns.

So Dom muttered with half-shut eyes and arms firmly lassoed around Brian’s shoulders, “Love you, Bri.”

And Brian breathed a soft grin into Dom’s chest and twined their ankles together, “Always, Dom.”

They slept on fully drunk on sex and heat and being together. Come what may, they would handle it together, because they were always fated to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N pt. 2: I decided to take this dissenting take on Brian and Dom's relationship because I see them as true equals while most A/B/O fic only allows for the A/O, A/B, B/B, and the occasional O/O pairing. 
> 
> As the movies have progressed, the relationship between Brian and Dom has remained slashy as hell and shifted towards establishing a balanced partnership between the pair. So I couldn't resist making both alphas who would struggle with the desire to have their mate's submission while simultaneously embracing the need to submit to the other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Exclusions May Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855258) by [Aurora Cee (SC182)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee)




End file.
